


Histoire de vêtements

by Melie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Ichigo/Ishida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Histoire de vêtements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babel121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel121/gifts).



Ichigo éclata de rire.

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi fier tout en portant des tenues aussi ridicules !

L'archer lui lança un regard noir pour toute réponse.

\- Non mais, continua le roux, t'as pas encore compris que c'est totalement démodé ce genre de vêtements ?  
\- J'ai le droit de mettre les habits que je veux. Cela ne te regarde pas de toute manière.  
\- Bien sûr que si que ça me regarde.  
\- Tu ne les mets pas, que je sache.  
\- Non, mais je te les enlève.

Ishida prit une teinte rosée et ne répondit rien.

**FIN**


End file.
